


Mon Ange

by Amazing_is_u



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Song, Luka sings, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_is_u/pseuds/Amazing_is_u
Summary: After Luka seemingly forgets about their date, Marinette goes and sees why.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mon Ange

Luka sat on the edge of his bed, a black guitar held in his hands. The strap rested over his shoulder, as his fingers nervously flicked across the strings coercing them into make a unique melody. The music rang through his room, playing the same melody he’d been playing all day. The song that described Marinette completely in his mind. His eyes were closed, his fingers moving on their own. He was so focused with his music he didn’t hear the knock resounding on the door, or respond as the door quietly creaked open, revealing a blue haired girl.

She walked over to him slowly, and sat down next to him quietly humming along to the music. She studied his profile smiling, his teal tipped hair framed his fair skin beautifully and his rose tinted lips were turned up in a whisper of a smile. As the melody stopped, she placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Luka?” She said quietly.

Luka’s eyes opened in shock, and he turned to the side to face the girl, “I’m sorry, Marinette I didn’t hear you come in. How long have you been here?”

“Not that long. I thought you were deep in music, but your mom said I could come in.”

Luka smiled and placed his guitar down, turning his attention to the girl beside him. “I’m glad you came.” He placed one of his arms over his girlfriend’s shoulders and pulled her close, Marinette smiled at him, and leaned against Luka’s shoulder. “I had something I wanted to show you anyway.”

The blue eyed girl looked up at him questioningly, “What’s that?”

Luka took his arm off her shoulder and reached over for his guitar, “I wrote something new, and I want you to be the first to hear it.”

Marinette looked up into his aqua eyes, and despite her already knowing the answer she would receive, the blue haired girl couldn’t help but ask, “What kind of song?”

“It’s a surprise.” He tucked a strand of her navy blue hair behind her ear revealing her black earring. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled into her bangs. He pulled away and strummed a chord on his guitar softly. The notes were soft and gentle, unlike what he normally wrote and performed by himself. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard Luka sing softly. He didn’t sing often, he did write lyrics for Kitty Section on occasion, but Rose always sang them.

Marinette was surprised by how sweet his voice sounded. Her eyes closed and she felt her cheeks flush as she listened to the lyrics the aqua eyed boy sang. The words dripped off his tongue and sounded as sweet as honey. It was beautiful, and easy to see that he had spent a long time contemplating the lyrics and even more time perfecting the music that accompanied the flowing lyrics. Marinette felt her head sway side to side as he sang the chorus.

As the song finished and the guitar faded out, Luka and Marinette opened their eyes and looked at each other. “That was beautiful Luka!” Marinette smiled, “What’s the name of the song?”

“Thanks Marinette, that means a lot. The song’s title is ‘Mon Ange’*. It took awhile to write.”

“I can tell,” Marinette said placing her head on his shoulder, “What inspired you to write it?”

“Us,” the aqua haired boy replied looking at his girlfriend. Her face went red at his sudden bluntness. “I wanted you to hear it before I brought it up to Kitty Section.”

Marinette smiled at her boyfriend, “It’s perfect Luka, I’m sure the others will love it too. It a bit different than Kitty Section’s normal music though.”

Luka nodded, “I know. The others wanted to start branching out, and I already had this song half done when they mentioned it.”

“I can’t wait to hear you all preform it. Are you ready to head to the rink Luka?” She asked, kissing him and placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah, sorry that I forgot about our double date with Alya and Nino,” he looked to the side as his cheeks became tinged with pink. The embarrassment from having forgotten about something important flooded through him.

“It’s fine, this was the perfect start to our date.” Marinette held his hand as he put his guitar away and they headed to the ice skating rink. “Besides, it gave Alya and Nino a minute to be by themselves.” She nuzzled into his side as they walked to the rink hand in hand. Needless to say Alya teased Marinette relentlessly when they arrived at the rink half an hour late and she and Luka were closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mon Ange: My Angel


End file.
